Pabellón médico
Pabellón Médico (En ingles Medical Pavilion). Es el segundo nivel de Bioshock. Aqui es donde Jack conoce al Dr Steinman en un intento por tratar de acceder a Neptune´s Bounty. Tambien es en este nivel donde adquirira por primera vez ADAM y peleara con su primer Big Daddy. Historia Cuando se fundo, el Pabellon Medico fue el centro para todos los negocios medicos e investigaciones en Rapture y era responsable del tratamiento de todas las enfermedades y todos los problemas relacionados a la salud. Mientras el ADAM se iba dsitribuyendo entre los ciudadanos de Rapture, Su habilidad de Auto-Sanacion practicamente removio por completo la necesidad de usar las instalaciones medicas. Sin embargo, debido a la inestabilidad del ADAM causado por el uso excesivo de muchos ciudadanos de Rapture, innesperadas mutaciones fisicas comenzaron a ocurrir. En respuesta de ello, muchas de las instalaciones fueron rapidamente sustituidas por instalaciones de Cirugia Cosmetica como Dandy Dental y Dr Steinman´s Aesthetic Ideals. El Pabellon Medico esta en gran parte intacto con excepcion de las instalaciones dentales. Uno de los mas prestigiosos doctores era el Dr Steinman, un cirujano cosmetico que era conocido por ser un perfeccionista en su trabajo. El Dr Steinman era el cirujano en jefe en el departamento de Aesthetic Ideals y creia fuertemente en los sorprendentes efectos del ADAM. Sin embargo, mientras Steinman comenzo a avanzar con el uso constante de ADAM, comenzo a sufrir daños fisicos y mentales. Cuanto mas deformado estaba, mas obsecionado estaba con la perfeccion de sus trabajos. Fuera de todos los casos reportados de sus abusos quirurjicos, el mas famoso fue el de Diane McClintock cuyo rostro estaba aun mas desfigurado despues del ataque de Atlas en el Kashmir Restaurant. La insana locura de Steinman mostraba lo que el uso excesivo de ADAM puede llegar a ser. Dandy Dental Dandy Dental fue un admirable instalación dental en el Pabellón Médico, contruído por Frank Fontaine para anunciar y promover el Plasmido de Telekinesis, dando muestras gratis a los pacientes. Cuando Jack llega ahí aparece destruido y abandonado con la mitad del inmueble inundado. Sorpresivamente una parte de Dandy Dental esta dedicado simplemente para probar el Plasmido de Telekinesis. Painless Dental y Chomper´s Dental Son las otras dos instalaciones dentales (aparte de Dandy Dental) que aparecen en el Pabellón Médico. Chomper´s Dental estaba siendo usado como refugio por dos Splicers en el momento en el que Jack explora la zona y es solo accesible habiendo obtenido Telekinesis y la mayor parte del edificio esta parcialmente inundado. Chomper´s Dental es la segunda instalación Dental mas grande. Painless Dental esta resguardado por una sola torreta de Seguridad y es el mas pequeño de todas las instalaciones Dentales. El inmueble guarda una sorpresa en forma de niebla blanca liberado por un Splicer Dr Grossman que se encuentra oculto. Sobre un escritorio en la esquina esta el tonico Speedy Hacker (Hackeador Rapido), cuando el jugador toma el tonico la niebla aparece de nuevo revelando al Splicer parado justo detras de Jack. Painless Dental esta en gran parte Intacto. Enwell Life and Health Group Esta pequeña compañia de seguros medicos le da seguros a quien desee ser financiadamente protegido. Esta ubicado despues de dejar atras el Vestibulo. Eternal Flame Crematorium Tambien conocido como Crematorio Llama Eterna, es la unica instalacion para cremar a los muertos en Rapture localizado al lado de Twilight Fields. Es aqui donde Jack encuentra el Tonico Hacker´s Delight (Deleite Pirata) y el Plasmido de Incineración. Cuando Jack recoja el plasmido Ryan dara una recompensa de 1000 ADAM para cualquier Splicer que mate a Jack. Eternal Flame es un pequeño inmueble con solo cuatro cuartos: la sala administrativa, la Sala del Horno, la Bodega y la Oficina Principal. Cuando Jack activa el panel del Horno el cadaver que se encuentra en él puede ser cremado y asi dar con el tonico Hacker´s Delight. Es aqui donde Jack tiene su primer encuentro con un Nitro Splicer. Twilight Fields Funeral Homes El lugar donde las personas de Rapture pueden decir el ultimo adios a sus seres queridos antes de que sean cremados en el EFC (Eternal Flame Crematoruim). Cuando Jack explora la zona por primera vez podra ver a un Splicer llorando sobre el ataud de un difunto ser amado, solo para encontrar el ataud con solo unos cuantos items puestos sobre el cojin. Hay solo 2 habitaciones en Twilight Fields, el primero es el area de recepción amueblado con cortinas y cojines (para darle un ambiente mas tranquilo al lugar) donde tambien se encuentra una pequeña bodega inundada que solo puede abrirse con un codigo (el cual se encuentra en un pedazo de papel sobre uno de los ataudes.) y la segunda habitacion que corresponde a la morgue (que se encuentra parcialmente inundada) donde se almacenan los cadaveres. Dr Steinman´s Aesthetic Ideals (Ideales Simetricos del Doctor Steinman) El inmueble aun sigue funcionando a cargo del enfermo y lunatico Dr Steinman a la llegada de Jack a la instalación. Es solo accesible por medio de un tunel desde la recepcion principal del Pabellón. Aesthetic Ideals es la instalacion principal del Pabllón Médico y era usado para arreglar los daños fisicos ocacionados por el ADAM, reemplazando la mayoria de las instalaciones médicas. El inmueble se divide en dos secciones: El Vestibulo de Cirugia y el Ala de Cirugia, es en el vestibulo donde Jack conoce por primera vez al Dr Steinman cuando él esta pensando en voz alta: "Porqué las personas tienen dos brazos, dos piernas, dos ojos, 2 orejas, 2 pechos?". El vestibulo es un gran espacio abierto, y era simplemente una sala de espera para los pocos desafortunados quienes recibian las atenciones del Dr Steinman, contiene un Circus of Values, una Vita-Camara y dos balcones innacesibles desde donde un Nitro Splice lanza granadas. Atraves de la entrada destruida por Steinman y siguiendo por un corredor se encuentra el ala de Cirugia que contiene solo dos habitaciones disponibles. Una esta abandonada con un cama ensangrentada y la otra, al final del corredor, esta ocupada por el Dr Steinman y su moribunda paciente. Cuando Jack llega Steinman comienza a hablar sobre su cruzadas cosmetica como un fracaso a Afrodita y revelando 3 pacientes muertos colgando sobre él. Mapa Archivo:Medical_Pavilion_Map.png Descubrimientos 2 Little Sisters en este nivel Archivo:70px-Ungathered_Icon.pngArchivo:70px-Ungathered_Icon.png Nuevas Armas * Ametralladora * Escopeta Nuevos Plásmidos y Tónicos Genéticos *Hacker´s Delight - Horno en Eternal Flame Crematorium *Incineración - Eternal Flame Creamatorium *Security Expert - Twilight Fields *Wrench Jockey - Kure-All *Speedy Hacker - Painless Dental *Telekinesis - Dandy Dental *Static Discharge - Vestibulo de Cirugia Nuevos Enemigos *Nitro Splicer *Dr Steinman *Big Daddy Bouncer *Little Sister *Bot de Seguridad *Camara de Seguridad *Torreta Puertas Cerradas con Codigos *0451 - Twilight Fields Diarios (Sin traducir) #Diane McClintock - Released Today #Dr. Steinman - Adam's Changes #Dr. Steinman - Higher Standards #Andrew Ryan - Parasite Expectations #Brigid Tenenbaum - Love for Science #Dr. Steinman - Limits of Imagination #Andrew Ryan - Vandalism #Dr. Steinman - Surgery's Picasso #Bill McDonagh - Freezing Pipes #Dr. Suchong - Enrage Trial #Brigid Tenenbaum - Useless Experiments #Dr. Suchong - Plasmids are the Paint #Dr. Suchong - Testing Telekinesis #Dr. Steinman - Symmetry #Dr. Steinman - Aphrodite Walking #Dr. Steinman - Not What She Wanted #Dr. Steinman - Gatherer's Vulnerability Bugs/Glitches *''' '''El botón que abre Chomper´s Dental se ajusta para crear un splicer cuando espresionado despues de haber obtenido la llave de la puerta. Como un error, los desarrolladores no lo configuraron como un "Evento de una sola vez". En concecuencia cada vez que el botón es presionado (despues de haber obtenido la llave) se creara otro splicer. Es aconsejable no presionar demasiadas veces el botón antes de haber matado a los Splicers creados, ya que el juego se comenzara a tener Lag y a congelarse (por tantas IA que fueron activadas al mismo tiempo). *El jugador puede matar a Brigid Tenenbaum durante su primer encuentro con ella. Para matarla, el jugador no debe matar al Nitro Splicer justo antes de pelear con Steinman. Una vez que el jugador haya matado a Steinman, debe tomar una granada del Nitro Splicer con telekinesis. Cuando llegue a la habitacion del Teatro (donde esta el primer Jardin de las Recolectoras) debe entrar y adelantarse lo suficiente para que al momento de que comience la secuela del Splicer y la Little Sister, la granada mate al Splicer y el evento de Tenenbaum se rompa. Si se rompe el evento el jugador puede matar a Tenenbaum y tomar su cadaver con Telekinesis para examinarlo. Curiosidades * La pared del fondo de Dandy Dental es una gran ventana de cristal con una vista hacia la ciudad. Sin embargo si el jugador se mueve atraves de las paredes, descubrira que si camina unos pasos hacia adelante llegara al interior de la recepcion del Pabellón Médico. * Si el jugador adquiere telekinesis antes de ir a Dr Steinman´s Aesthetic Ideals puede usar el plasmido para tomar la granada que lanza Steinman. El anuncio de cirugia caera de todos modos pero sin una explosión. Ademas, la granada de Steinman no puede ser usada para destruir los escombros. Videos Video:BioShock: Medical Pavilion (HD) Video:Bioshock: Dr. Steinman Categoría:Pavellón Médico